You Were Mine
by Drama Kagome
Summary: A sad story about a divorced woman who's husband leaves her for another woman. As she sings her heart out at a Karoke Bar. As she sings, You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks, she learns to forget about him and his new fiancee.


NEW STORY or ONE-SHOT

Hey yea I know I already have three stories to work on, but this idea hasd been stuck in my head all week and I can't ignore it. And plus **Here without you **has only one more chapter left. **Trust **I'm working on. **Finding love in someone heartless **I am working on also. So stop telling me to not write new stories until I finish one of them. And plus I haven't decided if there is going to be more chapters than just a one-shot. You guys get to decide if its just going to be a One-shot or a regular story. Well thats all I have to say so....R&R

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. And I don't own You were mine by the Dixie Chicks.

On wiss ze story.....

...................

**You were mine**

.................

"C'mon you guys," 25 year old Kagome whined while being dragged out of her apartment by her two best friends. "I don't want to go to a stupid Karoke Bar. I just want to stay home."

"No way Kagome." Her best friend Sango told her while they were dragging her down the stairs of her two-story apartment building. "You've been sitting at home since Hojo divorced you. And that was almost two months ago."

"Yeah Kagome." Her best friend Ayame told her. They were outside by her car by then. "Sango's right you haven't left your apartment. You need a girls night out badly."

"Well I don't want to have a girls night out." Kagome told them. "I just want to stay home and say to myself 'my life sucks'. Why do I even have to do this thing anyways?"

"Because you need to forget about Hojo and his new fiancee." Ayame told her while pushing her into the backseat of her car. "And having a girls night out and having fun is a perfect way."

Sango got in the drivers seat and Ayame got in the passengers seat. Sango drove out of the parking lot and drove down the street.

"I guess there's no point in fighting right now." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Excatly." Sango told her.

"But I'm not going to sing or have any fun there." Kagome told them.

"We'll see about that Kagome." Ayame told her. Sango just smiled as she drove.

(The Shikon Karoke Bar)

"This place is amazing." Ayame exclaimed once they walked in. The main colors were a combonation between a light dark pink and midnight blue. The boths and the chairs were midnight blue with stars and moons. The walls and the carpeting were pink. The curtians that were on the windows were midnight blue that had stars on them. Everything was beautiful. There was a stage with a mike and a Karoke machine in the back. In the front was a full circle bar.

"I'm going to get us a booth okay guys." Ayame told them while walking away.

"Well lets go get a drink." Sango told Kagome. She grabbed her arm and led her to the bar.

"I'll have an apple martini." Sango told the bartender. The bartender nodded his head and turned to look at Kagome.

"What about you miss?" The bartender asked Kagome.

"I'll have a shirluy temple." She told him. He nodded his head and went to make the drinks.

A man walked up on the stage then. He walked in front of the mike and cleared his throat. It got everyones attention.

"I'll right how all of ya doin out there?" The announcer asked while he was on the stage. The audience cheered loud in response. "Thats good to hear. Now our first singer tonight is...Kagome Higurashi!"

The audience cheered while Kagome froze next to Sango who was clapping. A spotlight shown down on her.

"C'mon up Kagome!" The annoucer told her.

She was still frozen in her spot. Sango laughed and took her arm and led her to the stage.

"What song would you like to sing?" (Lets call him Parker) Parker the announcer asked Kagome, who was still in a stupor. Kagome shook her head and looked at the guy.

_"I guess there's no use of arguing right now." _Kagome thought then sighed. She whispered the song in his ear and he nodded his head. He walked around them to the CD collection. Kagome turned to Sango with a evil glare.

"You do know that I'm going to murder you after this right?" Kagome asked her.

Sango scoffed, "Yeah sure. What ever you say."

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the mike. The music started playing.

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

Kagome's voice was soft and clear. She remebered the girl her husband left her for. Her ex-best friend Ayumi. When she was over at their house, Hojo would always fawn over her. He would always be respectful and kind to her.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

She'd wake up crying and screaming out his name the following weeks of their divorce. Every night, for three weeks, she'd cry herself to sleep then wake up crying in the middle of the night.

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay_

After the divorce, she gathered every picture they had together, before and after their wedding, and looked at them before she threw them against the wall. She hesitated at on of them. It was the picture they took of their wedding day. She was in a sliming white strapless dress while he was in a stunning black tuxedo.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

She was crying by then. All the memories coming back to her. The good and the bad. The bad ones are when he told her that he wanted a divorce because he was in love with someone else. Her best friend. The good one were the day he proposed to her. They were in a park by the swings. She was on a swing and he was next to her. Suddenly he lept off the swing and got down on one knee in front of her and popped the question. She jumped off the swing and into his arms. She was crying and repeating yes.

_I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind  
I Remember When You Were Mine_

He was hers. She was his. But now he isn't hers and she wasn't his. He left her for another woman. He broke her heart. He made her cry every night for weeks. He broke her. She'd wouldn't act like herself anymore. She would just get up for work. She would go to work everyday and then come home. She wouldn't smile or act happy. She would just be lifeless.

The audience's cheers broke her train of memories. She was crying waterfalls by then. She waved to the audience as she walked off the stage and into Sango's open arms.

"There, there Kagome." Sango soothed her while rubbing her back. "Its okay. It will be 'll get through this. All you need to do is just forget about Hojo and Ayumi. Just pretend they don't exist."

"Your right Sango." Kagome told her while wiping away her tears. "A guy who dumps me for my best friend is not worth it."

"Thats my girl." Sango told her while patting her back. Kagome laughed and smiled. "Your back!" Kagome laughed and smiled longer.

"Why don't you go get Ayame and we can go get a bite to eat? 'Cause I'm starving." Kagome told her. Sango nodded her head and left to go find Ayame. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

_"No more Hojo and Ayumi. I need to move on with my life." _Kagome thought.

"Excuse me? Are you Kagome?" A voice asked her from behind. She turned around and saw a guy with long silver hair with dog-ears and golden eyes.

Kagome nodded her head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha and I want to tell you that you were great tonight." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked her sheeply.

"Sure I would love too." Kagome replied.

To Be Continued....?

Okay I'm not sure if I should continue this thing or not. Its up to you guys to decide if I continue this thing or not. So Yes or No? Well I got to go now. My mom wants the computer. So bye bye.

R&R

P.S. The first time I heard this song, I was crying.


End file.
